


This Can't Be Over

by skeleton_ships



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, post 2.15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleton_ships/pseuds/skeleton_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke outside of Mount Weather at the end of Blood Must Have Blood pt. 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Can't Be Over

The door to Mount Weather stood before her, a headstone of cold steel for her people who remained inside. The night was silent; it seemed that even the wildlife was shocked into stillness by recent events. It was almost impossible to believe that an army stood beside her merely an hour ago, the air charged with adrenaline fueled war cries and gunfire. Just an hour ago, the door had been cracked open and the mountain was theirs for the taking.

Clarke paced the trampled ground, her boots sinking into the muddy footprints of the soldiers who had abandoned her. There had to be some seed of an idea that could form into a plan. The door was no longer a viable entrance without the manpower to open it. The tunnels would be flooded with Reapers soon and her tone generators left with Lexa’s army, along with what seemed to be any hope of getting her people back.

Her hands curled into fists at her sides and her pace intensified. How could Lexa do this to her, to her people? After all the sacrifices she had made, it was all for nothing. The treaty was for nothing; they were worse off than when they started. Finn’s death was for nothing; when she plunged the knife into his chest she wasn’t forging an alliance, she was enacting the Grounders’ vengeance for his crimes. He would have had a plan, he always had a last ditch effort up his sleeve; the bomb at the bridge, pitting the Reapers against the Grounders. She needed that now.

Clarke swatted at the tear that had somehow leaked free. After everything they had been through, after all of the sacrifices that they had made, she refused to give up. No fortress was impenetrable, there had to be a way in. She still had people in there, some of them sent in on her own commands. Hopefully by the time she found a way in, there would still be people left to save.

There was the slightest rustling of leaves behind her, the sound of someone who had learned to walk nearly silently through the woods. Clarke froze, hand grasping her gun as she poised to strike. If the other person was armed, she would have to be fast.

“I thought you’d still be here,” Octavia said, stepping out of the bushes. 

“Octavia?” Clarke turned to face her and let her gun drop to her side. “The Grounders retreated.”

“Yeah, well,” Octavia said as she approached. “I guess I’m not a Grounder.”

“Are there any others with you?” Clarke asked. She tried to hide her disappointment when Octavia pressed her lips together and shook her head.

“Just me. So what’s the plan?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and I'm a little unsure about the ending, but I figured I better stop agonizing about perfection and just post it! I might revisit it later, who knows. This is also my first time using AO3, so if someone knows how to make my paragraphs indent, I will be forever grateful!


End file.
